Just Tonight
by ScarletRoseProdigy
Summary: "Just tonight, I will stay, and we'll throw it all away." Whether or not she stayed, at least she knew how he felt.../KakaSaku One-Shot/


Just Tonight

_Inspired By Just Tonight by The Pretty Reckless_

(Kakashi Hatake X Sakura Haruno)

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Naruto!

* * *

"_We did everything in our power, Sakura, even you. But I've got a feeling that not even our best can save him. I'm sorry."_

The pink haired kunoichi knew Captain Yamato was right but there was still something tugging at her heart, a feeling she knew all too well.

This feeling was of being worthless, a burden, a weak link on the team.

Sakura bit down hard on her lip, ignoring the pain that shot through her body.

It had been some time since those feelings had come back to haunt her. Not only did it make her sick to her stomach, but it brought back the memories of when she was younger, of when she didn't do anything but cry and cheer from the sidelines.

She groaned, a bit disgusted at herself for even thinking back that far, even if it had only seemed like a few years ago.

She had to wonder if training was going to help bring Sasuke back at all. It seemed like all they did was train, train and train. Just when they think they're ready, everything crumbled down in front of them, becoming a sheer waste of time. No matter what they did or how much they improved as a team, Sasuke was always one step ahead of them.

With a sigh, she ran her hand through her hair. There was only one person she could talk to now. Slipping on her shoes and wiping the fallen tears, she headed out to find a certain silver haired jounin.

As the image of her masked sensei flooded before her eyes, she felt her heartbeat start to skip a beat. The heat flooded to her cheeks, suddenly making her stomach tangle into knots.

She stopped to gather herself. She just needed to talk to someone; nothing else was going to happen. Yes she could have picked anyone else to talk to, but anyone else wasn't on Team Seven.

Though both her and Naruto were starting to get along with Sai (which was still a surprise with every passing day), to her, something was still…missing. And it wasn't because the Uchiha of the team was gone. She wasn't going to say Captain Yamato was a bad leader because it was just the opposite. But he was no Kakashi Hatake.

And it was those feelings that currently made her heart race.

Taking deep breaths to calm herself, she tried to think of when this happened, of when she felt something for Kakashi other then just a sensei.

For a while now, it was _him_ that she ran to. Not Naruto, not Captain Yamato, not even Ino – _Kakashi_. She didn't even realize she was doing it. It was like her feet were carrying her to him on instinct.

And never _once_ did he turn her away. No matter if it was late at night while he was filling out mission reports or even any other time of the day when he was reading those stupid perverted books – he _always_ made time for her. It was almost like he _wanted_ to spend time alone with her, which confused the hell out of her even more.

She knew they were closer then any other team because of the hell caused by Sasuke, but that really didn't mean anything. And it certainly didn't mean they should get as close as they were.

As she traveled through the village, taking her time, making it look like she was in no rush to get to the man that made her feel a bit differently then what she felt for Sasuke, she thought back to when this newfound affection for Kakashi set in.

The day had started off the same as every day since it was supposed to be a normal training session. However, being a shinobi, one never knew what "normal" was supposed to mean.

Sakura met Kakashi at the old training grounds, him being late as always, and coming up with a lame excuse that she had heard a million times. Tsunade had been busy, which made sense considering she was the Hokage and Naruto was busy with his own training. The pinkette was surprised that her blonde best friend wasn't with Kakashi but apparently he had gotten Captain Yamato to supervise him. So the Copy Nin was free to train with Sakura, who wanted to get just as strong as Naruto.

As the sparing session started, everything had gone swiftly. Taijutsu mixed with ninjutsu and Sakura's incredible strength broke any genjutsu Kakashi threw at her, especially a weak one that involved Sasuke. Through she knew this was only training and nothing real, she hated when her old weaknesses were brought up against her. But, that only proved to Kakashi that she was no longer the child she used to be.

The day turned into evening, the sun disappearing over the horizon and the Hokage Mountain. Both shinobi were tired, chakra almost depleted, but they were both too stubborn to give up. Neither of them knew when the training stopped and fighting for real began. And neither of them figured out that…they were having way too much fun with this.

Kakashi went back on the attack, causing Sakura to go on the defensive. She knew her sensei's moves and jutsu's all too well but that didn't stop him from surprising her around every turn. She had to be prepared for anything.

However, what she wasn't prepared for…was his sudden "trip". She barely had time to react so, instead of moving back, she could only catch him, which was a bad move all on its own.

His body landed on top of hers, her back connecting with the hard ground. Both were panting heavily from the training as she asked him if he was all right. He replied he was fine and cursed whatever made him trip, apologizing to Sakura.

There was something in his tone and his eyes that made her wonder if he was truly sorry. It seemed like he liked his new position on top of his student. And it left poor Sakura wondering if she felt the same.

With her chest heaving with her breathing, her shirt partly undone after all the hits she had taken, sweat coating her skin making her hair stick to her face, her heart suddenly started racing the more she realized Kakashi wasn't even trying to move off. A slight blush reached her cheeks as she studied the situation.

This was Kakashi, her sensei, the man who had watched her grow up into the woman she was now. It…wasn't right to feel the way she did. He was older then her for gods sake!

But, when her emerald orbs caught the sight of the distance slowly growing smaller between them, her entire body went stiff. She knew she needed to push him away, to ask him what the hell he was thinking, to slap him or do something!

But instead, she just laid there, almost frozen and felt the material of his mask upon her lips. He had…kissed her.

It ended just as quickly as it happened and, in the blink of an eye, Kakashi was up and standing a few feet away from her, leaving her to get up herself, which was perfectly fine with her. Her cheeks were now a darker red as her heart was racing a million miles per second. What…had just happened?

Her eyes were wide as she glanced over at Kakashi, who almost refused to look at her now. So…were they supposed to just pretend this didn't happen?

"Forgive me, Sakura." He said softly. "I shouldn't have done that. You don't deserve for someone to just force themselves on you. Good luck with your missions." And with that…he was gone, leaving Sakura to ponder herself what the hell had just happened between them…and what it meant.

It had been two weeks since then. Two weeks filled with missions, shifts at the hospital to help with the sick and injured, and two weeks filled with strange dreams of a certain silver haired jounin at night that stuck around in Sakura's head even during the day.

And, if that wasn't enough, they didn't see heads or tails of each other. Every now and then she would catch a glimpse of him walking through the village but neither of them tried to approach the other. She wanted to, but when she opened her mouth, no words formed in her mind.

Plus, it didn't help that he disappeared whenever their eyes met. It was like he didn't even want to bother with her after what happened on the training field. After pleasant times of talking about almost everything for quite a while, one little kiss made them strangers?

Making her way through the village, starting to get slightly annoyed with the headache that was starting to plague her temples, she suddenly spotted the silver hair she had been looking for.

_About time!_ Screamed her thoughts as she found herself jogging towards her sensei.

However, she stopped just as fast when she saw Genma holding up Kakashi the best he could, both of them walking out of the bar. Well, this was the _last_ place she expected to find him.

* * *

_There she is._

The moment pink hair was caught in Genma's sight, he did his best to contain his smirk. He carefully and casually glanced at the jounin hanging from his arms. Luckily, Kakashi was supporting his own weight, making it easier for Genma to make this plan look authentic. He usually didn't feel comfortable deceiving his fellow Leaf shinobi, but Kakashi was a friend, even if that didn't excuse what they were doing.

He had to admit he was surprised when the Copy Nin confided in him about the confusing feelings he had for his former student. Considering the age difference between the two, in his opinion, it was a bad idea.

And the thing was, Kakashi agreed. But even though he was still trying to think clearly and be rational about this situation, he still wanted to go through with it. So, Genma had no choice but to help him with his cherry blossom problem.

The jounin owned him big time now.

"Yo, Sakura!"

* * *

As Genma called out her name, Kakashi could practically smell her scent as she got closer. It was that scent that had haunted him for days, keeping him awake at night and making him unable to concentrate on his books, as utterly surprising as that was.

He knew asking Genma to help him with his problem meant he was in the man's debt but hopefully, and his hopes were set pretty high right now, it would all be worth it in the end.

He knew feeling this way was dangerous, not because of the age, but because they were shinobi. To this day, he was still trying to learn from his past mistakes, making it his duty to have a better future.

When it came to Sakura, however, he would deal with the consequences later.

Her smell was suddenly cranked full blast and the Copy Nin didn't even need to look up to know she was right besides him.

"I'm glad you're here." Genma said. "I hate to ask since you're probably busy, but could you take Kakashi home? I have some errands to run and frankly, he's kind of heavy."

Said jounin shot his friend a glare, who chuckled quietly in return. He was going to get it later. His anger ebbed when he heard a soft sigh.

"This is unlike you, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi laughed lightly, trying to keep his "drunken façade" intact.

"So would you mind?" Genma asked again.

There was no reply at first, which made Kakashi slightly nervous. But when his weight shifted from one side to the other, a more slender arm now around his waist, he was thankful for his mask. His smile could better described as a shit-eating grin.

"Not at all." She finally replied. His arm was thrown around her neck and for a brief moment, his fingertips brushed against her skin and hair. The shiver that crawled through his spine was unmistakable. He let the trembles wash over him to keep his composure. There was no way he was going to mess up tonight. He would never forgive himself if he let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

"Thanks a lot, Sakura." Genma said. "Have fun, Kakashi."

The Copy Nin lifted his hand to wave as both parties went their separate ways.

_I hope you know what you're doing, Kakashi._

_I was hoping the same thing._

_

* * *

_

Have fun? What in the world was _that_ supposed to mean?

Sighing softly, Sakura brushed the weirdness to the side and started in the direction of her teacher's house. In the eyes of others, it might have seemed slightly odd that Sakura knew the address by heart. It was almost like she wasn't even thinking about it; her feet were moving on their own.

And carrying Kakashi was easier then Genma made it sound. It wasn't because she was strong enough to crush boulders. Even if she didn't have her newfound strength, carrying someone would be simple.

But it was almost like Kakashi was carrying his half of his weight. She had to wonder if he was drunk at all. Coming to that thought, she glanced at Kakashi and saw he wasn't even paying attention. He was just going through the motions.

"How are you feeling, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked, her curiosity now getting the better of her.

She heard him groan as he slowly looked at her. Though his mask always hid his facial features, she could tell he smiled.

"I'll survive." He chuckled. "It'll take a lot more then this to bring me down."

Well, he was right about that one. However, her thoughts were correct.

Though there was a very small slur to his words, she could make out everything he said. Not only that, there was a very low trace of alcohol in his breath. That only proved something was up. For right now, she would go along with it. When he least expected it, she would bring up that subject and get some answers.

But what she couldn't help but wonder was why he was tricking her, of all people. How long had they known each other? Long enough to think they could trust each other. She sighed mentally and kept everything to herself for the time being.

"Sakura?"

The pinkette suddenly snapped back to reality, having no idea how long she was entranced in her own thoughts for. She blinked her emerald orbs a few times before turning her attention to the sensei in her arms.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Are you going to open the door?"

Confusion set in on her features as her eyes spun around to see she was face to face with Kakashi's front door. Well, didn't she feel stupid?

"Sorry about that, sensei." She pushed open the unlocked door and, after flipping on the light-switch and kicking the door shut behind her, headed inside where she helped Kakashi sit down on the couch. "I'll go get you a glass of water." She heard what sounded like a muttered thank you as she headed into the kitchen.

Once there, she stopped and rested against the counter for a moment. She wasn't winded or anything but, if she had to admit it, even if it was to herself, it was the fact that they were alone. After two weeks of avoiding each other's presence, she was with Kakashi, in the dark, in _his_ house.

Now, if she was thinking clearly with her mind focused on reality, this sort of thing shouldn't bother her. She would help Kakashi get over his "hangover" and would wait until he was asleep to leave and get some shut-eye herself. That was a normal teacher/student relationship was, even if he was her _former_ teacher.

However, what they had (whatever _that_ was) wasn't exactly "normal". Unless the new definition for normal was "accidentally tripping" and falling onto your student during training and lying above her with no sign of getting up before kissing her through his mask, then normal would be the proper word.

The memories flooded back into Sakura's mind, making her cheeks flush a deep crimson. She sighed annoyingly towards herself as she threw her hand through her short pink hair.

She forced herself towards the faucet to proceed with that task she originally came in for. Realizing it was spilling over the brim, she cursed quietly and turned off the water, dumping some back into the sink. Satisfied with the amount, she hesitantly went back to the main room, seeing Kakashi was now lying down.

"Sorry about that." She said as she forced a smile upon her face. She knew she had been in there for a bit longer then she should have and yet, as he accepted the glass, he didn't seem worried about it.

Of course, he had no clue that she had already figured out half of his plan – the not actually being drunk part, that is. Even now she was trying to figure out his agenda but she was confused as to whether or not she should stay to find out.

"The water hit the spot." Kakashi's voice broke the silence, along with Sakura's thought process. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." Putting on a fake smile started to remind her of Sai. A shiver crept through her spine at the mere thought. She proceeded to stand. "Well, get some sleep and you should be just fine in the -…" Just as she took two steps away, her hand was grabbed from behind, her eyes widening as she glanced over her shoulder.

"I think you and I both know what's really going on." He said, his voice strong and coherent unlike before. "It was obvious you knew from the start. You're too smart to be fooled, especially by me."

He lifted his gaze off the floor to her, leaving her speechless. One look into his visible eye, seeing the emotions radiate from his body, it made the pinkette rooted to the spot. "I apologize for making you feel…uncomfortable lately. I honestly don't know what's come over me."

As he spoke, Sakura could feel her heart reach out to him. She wanted to say he didn't need to apologize because, truth be told…she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it.

"I know you've been trying to keep your distance from me." His tone got soft and low. "That's okay. I don't blame you. I was doing the same thing. But…I can't fight how I feel about you."

Those simple yet complex words brought a gasp to Sakura's lips, her still heart now pounding rapidly. Why didn't she think of that before? She really _was_ over-thinking everything.

"So," He said softly, almost like he was nervous or scared of her reaction to all of this. "If I'm not asking too much…could you stay with me?"

* * *

Even the Copy Nin couldn't hold a façade for long, especially when Sakura was involved.

When she disappeared into the kitchen, he used what little time he had to think about what he had gotten himself into. He tried to figure out how to say what was on his mind without scaring himself when it came to the consequences.

Yeah, that didn't go too well.

He constantly reminded himself of Sakura's strength and knew from experience just how deadly those fists could be.

When he noticed she was taking a bit longer in the kitchen, he lied down and hoped the sudden headache would disappear. He himself couldn't understand how this happened.

He had watched her grow up from a normal boy crushing, rival-fighting young girl to the strong, smart, mature woman she was today. It was amazing how fast time flew and how it could affect people so drastically.

He didn't know when, how or even why it happened, but one look at the beauty Sakura turned out to be, and he found himself unable to get her out of his mind, which he was perfectly okay with.

He didn't think about the age difference or their status or even their rank; all that mattered was he wanted her. He wanted to be the man by her side, the man that Uchiha Sasuke could never be. He wanted to fill that gap Sasuke left behind in her heart and show her that now all men were cold and heartless.

Though he knew it was wrong to be "competing" so to speak with his former student, he had accepted the fact Sasuke wasn't on the verge of coming back. Everyone had their own lives now, and that included Sakura, who, like every woman no matter who you are, had wants and needs that she probably didn't even know she had.

And, as wrong as it sounded, he wanted to be the one to bring those feelings to life. And seeing her about to leave had succeeded in pulling the trigger.

The soft skin of her hand sent his heart racing, thankful his mask hid his face. It wasn't everyday when Kakashi Hatake blushed like a schoolboy.

He listened to himself as he spoke, making sure he didn't fuck up his wording. He asked her to stay with him and he barely contained the desperation in his tone.

For what seemed like the longest time, she stood there before him, just staring, her hand in his with no ounce of pulling back. It was all or nothing tonight: if she left, then he would leave her alone and hope for the best. But…if she stayed…then that would be a whole 'nother story.

"All right."

He had been so caught up in the moment he wanted to slap himself for not hearing that gentle voice.

"What?" He asked, hoping he didn't blow his chance.

"I'll stay." She repeated, moving to sit by him, her hand not once leaving his. "Just tonight."

He didn't even realize he had been holding in his breath all this time until his body went lax where he sat. He let his guard down for the first time in a while.

Straightening up, he let his free hand carefully and slowly glide up her arm, feeling not only the goose bumps but how she trembled under his touch as well. He reached her neck, lingering there for a few moments before cupping her cheek, hearing her breath hitch slightly.

He wanted to ask if she was sure about this, to see if she was having second thoughts even if he was kicking himself for not capturing the moment.

But, as he stared at her pink lips, the temptation was too great to resist.

He slowly moved closer, until her hand stopped him by touching his cheek. He was confused for a moment, doubt settling in when she smiled.

"I'll stay…on one condition." Their lips were a mere inch away as Kakashi felt her fingers grip his mask and, within a second, her warm lips descended on his.

His heart was jump-started. A sudden fire deep within his gut roared to life as something snapped, like a seal that had lied dormant until now. One touch from Sakura and the Copy Nin felt…_alive_. He was planning on making the first move, to take it slow with her, to show her how a woman _should_ be treated. In a mere second, she had taken this into her own hands and Kakashi couldn't have been happier.

No longer planning on asking questions, the hand cupping her cheek slipped to the back of her neck, moving forward and pressing into the kiss. Both of her hands held onto his face before sliding into his hair, gripping it slightly as a low moan escaped her throat.

That little noise was enough to catch Kakashi's attention.

He snaked his other arm around her waist and pulled her forward, pressing her chest against his. Wanting to see what she tastes like, his tongue wiggled between her lips and teeth and the moment his collided with hers his head swam. His own moan erupted from his chest.

He could kiss her for hours, for days even without ever getting tired or getting the urge to breath. She tasted absolutely delicious. One little taste and he was instantly hooked. Their breath started to become heavy as a soft whimper slipped out from between her wet pink lips.

Kakashi pulled away first, saliva linking them together. Her cheeks were flushed, matching her hair, and he couldn't help the smile that overcame his face.

"Sakura…" He whispered before suddenly scooping her up into his arms, bridal style. The look of confusion on her face was simply adorable, her eyes going wide as if wondering what was going on.

Chuckling softly, he carried her to his bed, knowing it would provide them both with enough room then the couch would have. Laying her down, he slipped off his headband and placed it on his bedside table. His mask followed before he tugged off his vest.

He joined her on the bed afterwards and took her into his arms, crushing their lips together. Another moan came from her throat and Kakashi wasted no time in pushing in his tongue and, like a greedy glutton, taking in her delightful taste.

He moved on top of her where her hands slipped from his shoulders to his chest. Through his shirt, he felt himself shiver and his skin grow warm, his body _dying_ to be touched by her soft skin.

When she reached the hem of his shirt, it was pulled up with force, ending the kiss only for a few seconds to ditch his shirt. He heard a soft gasp and couldn't help but chuckle.

Her eyes were sparkling, increasing their beauty as her fingertips took in the details of his chest. They moved slowly, up and down, leaving his skin to prickle with goose bumps. With a smile, he leaned down close to her ear, letting his hot breath affect her skin.

"What do you say we even the score, Sakura?" Sitting up straight, his hands traveled down her chest, feeling her arch slightly as her face grew a darker shade of crimson. He chuckled softly as he grabbed the zipper and yanked it down, her peach skin revealed along with a very sexy black bra. His teeth bit down on his bottom lip as his pants twitched.

* * *

Underneath him, Sakura smiled, tugging down her own shirt before tossing it aside like it was nothing, almost like she wanted him to see all of her. At the beginning, yes she was nervous. What girl wouldn't when she knew she was about to experience her first time?

But she had to remember who took this into their own hands first. She had pulled down his mask in record timing and, in a second, couldn't believe how handsome he was.

She couldn't believe he hid himself from the world. Then again, as she lost herself in his passionate kiss, she was glad for the mask. If he exposed that gorgeous face, then all the girls in Konoha would want to be in his bed right now.

And yet, here _she_ was and it was that small victory that led what shyness she had left right out the window. The kiss was deep, hot, rich, and tasted great. She hated it when it ended so quickly but she soon found herself on his bed, her heartbeat increasing. He kissed her again and, for the first time in her life, she knew what Heaven was.

But she wanted so much more, so much more it started to confuse her again.

When that shirt was removed and his chest was shown in its fully glory, she had to wonder why she didn't notice just how gorgeous he was before. She let her fingertips take in every detail she came across, surprised to feel just how…_perfect_ he was.

When he wanted to make things even, that annoying shyness came back and she cursed herself for it. But as she pushed off her shirt, she realized this was Kakashi she was with. This man had watched her during her awkward days, the days when she was so obsessed with Sasuke she didn't see anything else.

So, she wasted no time in unclasping her bra and tossed that to the floor. "I believe we're even now, Kakashi." She smirked, licking her lips.

* * *

_Oh_…Kakashi shuddered the moment her breasts were on full display. He had no idea Sakura was going to be so bold but…he wasn't complaining in the least. He knew she had grown to be a woman but…he didn't realize just _how much_ she had grown. She was…_perfect_. Perfect for _him_, that is.

His hand flew to the back of her head and crushed their lips together, that seal of control tossed aside as his hand flew to her chest, massaging a breast and taking in just how soft and creamy and beautiful it was. His lips, as he laid her back down, moved to her neck, nipping and sucking little areas as his hand pinched her nipple, hearing soft gasps come from his beautiful cherry blossom.

"Ka-Kakashi…" She whispered, gripping his hair even tighter now. Licking his way down to her chest, he moved to the other breast, showing it equal affection as his hand stayed on the other. Little moans entered his ears and, with every sound, his growing arousal became worse.

Her body squirmed slightly under him, which he found adorable, as he kissed down her stomach, reaching her skirt and the tight shorts she wore underneath. Smirking up at her, he took hold of her waistband and slowly tugged them down, revealing, inch-by-inch, even more beautiful skin that lead to her precious womanhood.

* * *

Sakura was in pure bliss. She couldn't believe this was happening, let alone with Kakashi, but she wasn't complaining, not by a long shot. If she could have chosen anyone to be with for her first time, she would have wanted it to be with a dear and trusted friend, someone she knew wouldn't result in a one-night stand, someone who would treat her like the woman she was…and Kakashi was doing just that.

Her back arched when he kissed her breasts, a tingling sensation soaring through her entire body, new feelings swimming through her veins that she was starting to enjoy. It was like her body was alive for the first time and she wanted more. She wanted everything Kakashi had to give her. She didn't want him to hold anything back.

Heat started to pool between her legs, making it slightly uncomfortable enough to make her wiggle slightly. But, before she could do or say anything, Kakashi grabbed her shorts and started to rip them away. Her eyes went wide as she gasped in surprise, her cheeks the darkest shade of red they could have possibly gotten. Within seconds, she was fully naked underneath him and from the look in his eyes he liked what he saw.

"K-Kakashi…" She whispered, gulping down a lump that had formed in her throat. "W-What are you…" She felt his warm lips on her thighs, making her whimper as he slowly moved forward, upward to her core that was currently throbbing for attention. Her body started to shake as his fingers touched her already wet folds, stoking her clit. She moaned loudly, lying back down as his fingers were pushed deep inside of her.

"Kakashi!" She all but screamed, gripping his shoulders and digging her nails into his flesh. He let them slide in and out, faster and deeper each time before it ended abruptly.

Just as she was about to look, her eyes snapped shut as a moan of sheer surprise shout out when his lips and tongue replaced his fingers. Burning fire shot through her body as he held her thighs apart, twirling his tongue deep inside of her. The shaking increased, as the moans didn't stop. His name slipped out multiple times as he went quicker, almost like he was a hungry dog and her body was his water dish.

* * *

God, she tasted delicious! Kakashi couldn't get enough of it. She smelled divine, nothing like her namesake. It was a mixture of vanilla and strawberries if he could venture a guess and they soon became his favorite two flavors.

And the more she moaned, the more he shivered and the harder he got. So hard, in fact, that he could no longer hold himself back. Pulling away from his wonderful dessert, he smiled as he took in the sight of her pink already flushed face. If she was flushed now, he couldn't wait to see how she look like afterwards.

He leaned up and kissed her forehead lightly, gazing deeply into those beautiful eyes he had fallen in love with. Yes, he could no longer deny it. He had fallen in love with her and he wasn't scared to admit it. He wanted her and wanted to be with her.

"Are you ready?" He whispered, brushing his fingers across her heated skin. She nodded, reaching up and running her hand through his hair. "Once we cross this line," He whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "There's no going back.

"This isn't a one-time thing with me, Sakura. I wasn't lying when I said I had feelings for you. I want you. Badly. I want to be with you, to protect you, to make sure you have everything you want. I…" He looked into her eyes once more and couldn't believe how much they sparkled.

"I love you. I don't care if we're judged or what anyone thinks. I could care less. All that matters is you and your happiness. If…if you want me…I'm yours."

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had been so caught up in the moment, enjoying Kakashi's sweet kisses and warm touches that she couldn't manage a thought of her own. It was nice because with all the thinking she had done earlier, it was enough to give her a headache.

But, being with Kakashi made her forget about everything. She focused squarely on Kakashi and it was wonderful. She had no idea she could feel the way she felt. Everything was so new, so exciting, so scary but she found herself addicted. She wanted more and wanted the moment to last.

Kakashi's words swam around in her mind and she found herself asking her heart if this is truly what they wanted. As she gazed into his eyes, one dark and one red, it was almost like the answer existed within those beautiful orbs.

This was…right. Being with him felt perfectly right. She smiled, her arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly.

"Make me yours, Kakashi."

* * *

Right there, at the very moment, as they gazed into each other's eyes, Kakashi realized just who Sakura was.

She wasn't his student. She wasn't a little girl. She was a woman. A woman capable of making her own decisions. A strong and powerful kunoichi that had fought hard to gain the reputation she carried on her shoulders every day. A woman that would be the death of him but yet would make him die happy.

But…she was also the woman he was going to make as his own…right now.

He made quick work of his pants and boxers, throwing them off in a hurry as he crushed their lips together, her response just as quick. He moved his body between her legs, feeling his erection hit her wet core, already sending shivers through his spine.

Hearing her words repeat themselves in his mind, with a small groan, he pushed himself inside. A load whimper of pain came from Sakura as he pushed himself in as quick as he could. He didn't want to hurt her but he knew it was bound to hurt the first time.

"It's okay." He whispered, his hand in her hair as she leaned into his touch like a kitten. "I promise the pain won't last." With that said, he proved his point.

He slid out slowly before moving back inside, going out again only half way before pushing back in. The faster he went, the more her moans of pain turned into moans of pleasure, and her nails were digging into his shoulders once more.

Smiling, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up against him, kissing her ever so softly as he proceeded to move within her, going in deeper each time.

"Ka-Kakashi…" She whispered in his ear, her hot breath teasing his skin. "Don't stop." That was all he needed to hear.

His thrust went deeper, harder, faster as he moved in and out of her wet folds. The volume of her moans increased and soon he was listening to the lovely sound of her screaming his name, begging her not to stop.

On her back, he pounded into her core, becoming rough and fast. But Sakura wanted more, wanted it just the way he was delivering it…and he was more then happy to give her everything she wanted.

Sweat coated both of their brows and he felt he was able to go for days. Her body shook almost violently beneath him, the sound of skin slapping against each other filled the air.

He groaned, suddenly, and all too quickly, felt himself on the verge of his release.

"S-Sakura…" He managed to spit out. "I-I…"

"Kakashi!" Moaned Sakura, holding onto him even tighter then before.

"Do it with me, Sakura." He whispered.

She nodded and, not too long after, one last moan from the both of them, and their climaxes exhausted them, soaking the sheets underneath them.

Both of them panted heavily, resting against one another for a few moments. He looked at her and saw her smiling. He smiled back, kissing her lips softly as he slowly slid out, even though he enjoyed the feeling of being inside of her. He laid on his side and took her with him, holding her tightly against his sweat-coated body.

He was her first. She had given him everything she had to offer. Him. Kakashi Hatake. Not Sasuke, not Naruto, not anyone else – _him_. He couldn't help the grin that curled onto his lips.

Her soft hair rested against his chest as he grabbed the blanket to cover them up. She curled up closer to him, making him chuckle softly.

"I love you too."

Those sudden words caught the Copy Nin's attention. His eyes going wide, he glanced down to see if he was hearing things. But, he stopped himself when he noticed his pink haired blossom was already fast asleep. No doubt he had worn her out. He smiled, holding her close as he rested his head on his pillow.

Whether she meant it, or whether she kept her promise about what happened only being tonight, it didn't matter. She knew how he felt and something told him…they wouldn't be avoiding each other after tonight.

* * *

My first completed KakaSaku story! Please be gentle! –flinches- I thought I would try my luck at Sakura pairings again and I wanted to experiment with Kakashi. So please read and review and tell me about you think! Reviews will inspire me to write more KakaSaku and possibly YamaSaku!

P.S. – For those you liked this, I may have a sequel in mind ^.~


End file.
